This invention broadly relates to the field of simulated child care. More specifically, the invention relates to infant simulators used in educational programs for educating prospective parents about the realities of parenthood, assisting in the education and training of personnel entering the child-care profession, and assisting in the continuing education of persons working in the child-care profession.
Teen-age pregnancy is an ever increasing problem. Teen-age parents, surveyed as to why they elected to have a baby, gave such reasons as xe2x80x9cbabies are so cute,xe2x80x9d xe2x80x9cI wanted attention,xe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cI needed someone to love and love me back.xe2x80x9d Such romantic feelings toward having a baby almost never include an understanding of the responsibilities imposed by a baby, including loss of sleep, loss of freedom, the need for constant attention, etc. Attempts to educate teen-agers about the trials and tribulations of caring for an infant and raising a child, using the traditional educational methods of lecture and readings, are rarely successful.
Some resourceful educators, realizing that traditional educational methods are inadequate, have attempted to demonstrate the care requirements of an infant by requiring students to carry a sack of flour, an egg or a plant for several days. While somewhat exemplary of the care requirements of an infant, such programs do not fairly represent the care requirements of an actual infant and have proven to be of limited success.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,190,038 issued to Kardon, 3,490,170 issued to Wolf, 3,514,899 issued to Bonanno et al., 4,115,948 issued to Burks and 5,094,644 issued to Kelley describe dolls that will wet a diaper after being fed from a bottle. The dolls described in Kardon and Wolf each include electrical circuitry capable of initiating crying when a diaper on the doll is sufficiently wetted after being fed from a bottle, and terminating such crying upon removal of the wetted diaper. Similarly, the doll described in Bonanno et al. further includes electrical circuitry capable of initiating crying when the doll is diapered and a bottle is removed from the mouth of the doll, and terminating such crying by removing the diaper from the doll. Such dolls are not useful for educating students about the trials and tribulations of caring for an infant as the feeding and wetting cycle, with or without crying, is under control of the user. The student, unless under constant supervision by an educator, can feed and change the doll on a schedule selected by the student. In addition, the dolls do not accurately simulate the care requirements of an actual infant in that the student is not instructed by the doll to replace the wetted diaper with a dry diaper to terminate crying.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,249,338 issued to Wexler discloses a doll which emits a crying sound when a manually operated switch is actuated. The user must then determine which of several switches, labeled with such actions as feeding, diaper changing or back patting, will turn off the crying sound. While interesting as a plaything, this doll suffers from the same drawback as the xe2x80x9cfeed and wetxe2x80x9d dolls in that activation of crying is under control of the user. The student, unless under constant supervision by an educator, can activate crying on a schedule selected by the student.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,451,911 issued to Klose et al. discloses a doll which can operate in two different modes. In a first mode, the doll emits different sounds based upon which of several switches, located at various positions on the body of the doll, is actuated (e.g., actuation of the mouth switch produced xe2x80x9cyum-yum,xe2x80x9d while actuation of the back switch produces xe2x80x9caahhxe2x80x9d). In a second mode the doll emits a sound and the user must then determine which of the switches will turn off the crying sound and produce a satisfaction signal, such as xe2x80x9cmommy.xe2x80x9d The user can deactivate the doll by pressing a specified switch on the doll or simply failing to activate the proper switch within a given time period. Again, while interesting as a plaything, this doll suffers from the same drawback as the xe2x80x9cfeed and wetxe2x80x9d dolls in that activation and deactivation of the doll is under control of the user. The student, unless under constant supervision by an educator, can activate and deactivate the doll on a schedule selected by the student.
A particularly useful infant simulator system for use in educating students about the care requirements of an infant is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,443,388 issued to Jurmain et al. and assigned to the assignee of this application. The patent discloses an infant simulator capable of crying at intervals, with the crying continuing until a quieting key is inserted into the infant simulator and continuously held in position against a biasing means for a defined time period. The crying schedule may be changed to simulate either a healthy or a sick infant. A trembler may be included to cause the infant to shake at intervals for purposes of simulating a drug-dependent infant. The infant simulator can also include indicators showing rough handling, improper positioning and the detection of a loud sound. The quieting key may include a means for securing the key to an assigned individual.
While the infant simulator described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,443,388 and sold under the trademark BABY THINK IT OVER(copyright) has proven extremely useful as an educational tool, a continuing need exists for an improved infant simulator capable of realistically demonstrating the variety of needs and care requirements of an infant, as well as the positive aspects of caring for and loving an infant.
The infant simulator includes a variety of features designed to emulate the care requirements of an infant. The infant simulator can be designed and programmed with any combination of the described features, including the ability the selectively activate and deactivate individual features for each assignment period. The infant simulator is equipped to record the quality of care and responsiveness of a person caring for the infant simulator and/or signal the person caring for the infant simulator when care is required.
The features can be conveniently grouped into the categories of (i) environmental condition sensors, (ii) episodic events, and (iii) ancillary features.
Infants should not be exposed to temperature extremes. The infant simulator can be equipped with a temperature sensor capable of sensing the environmental temperatures to which the infant simulator is exposed.
In a first embodiment, the infant simulator is further equipped with a system for recording the sensed temperature. In a second embodiment, the infant simulator is further equipped with a system for generating a perceptible thermal exposure signal when the sensed temperature falls above or below a defined acceptable temperature range. A preferred embodiment combines both the recording and signaling systems so that the person caring for the infant simulator is advised when the environmental temperature has reached an unacceptable level and the recorded information can be reviewed by a teacher or administrator upon completion of the assignment.
Infants must be handled with care at all times and should never be squeezed. One of the more prevalent abuses results when a frustrated care provider squeezes the infant, usually the infants arm, leg or head. The infant simulator can be equipped with a compression sensor capable of sensing compression of the infant simulator.
In a first embodiment, the infant simulator is further equipped with a system for recording the sensed compression. In a second embodiment, the infant simulator is further equipped with a system for generating a perceptible distress signal when compression is sensed. A preferred embodiment combines both the recording and signaling systems so that the person caring for the infant simulator is immediately notified that they have injured the infant simulator and the recorded information can be reviewed by a teacher or administrator upon completion of the assignment.
Infants require periodic diaper changes. A realistic simulation of a diaper change should include the actual changing of a diaper. By requiring the xe2x80x9csoiledxe2x80x9d diaper to be removed and a new diaper placed upon the infant simulator, the person caring for the infant simulator learns that you must carry an extra diaper at all times, and gains a more complete understanding of the requirements of an actual diaper change (e.g., a person carrying the infant simulator into a restaurant would, assuming some level of modesty and etiquette, take the infant simulator to the rest room to change the diaper).
The infant simulator can be equipped with (i) a system for generating a perceptible soiled-diaper signal, (ii) a system in communication with the soiled-diaper signal generating system for arresting the soiled-diaper signal in response to receipt of a diaper-changed signal, and (iii) a diaper configured and arranged to be fitted over the lower torso of the infant simulator as a diaper, with the diaper having a means effective for transmitting the diaper-changed signal to the soiled-diaper signal arresting system when the diaper is fitted on the infant simulator.
The infant simulator can further be equipped with a system for measuring and recording the duration of each diaper-change episode (i.e., the time period between initiation of the perceptible soiled-diaper signal and completion of a diaper change effective for transmitting the diaper-changed signal.)
Infants often like to be gently rocked. Parents and other care providers will often rock an infant when the infant is fidgety or fussy, or when the person simply wants to comfort the infant. A realistic simulation of rocking should require actual rocking of the infant simulator.
The infant simulator can be equipped with (i) a system for generating a perceptible rocking-request signal, and (ii) a system in communication with the rocking-request signal generating system for detecting rocking of the infant simulator and arresting the rocking-request signal when rocking is detected.
The infant simulator can further be equipped with a system for measuring and recording the duration of each rocking-request episode (i.e., the time period between initiation of the perceptible rocking-request signal and the commencement of rocking.)
Infants must be regularly fed. A realistic simulation of a feeding should require both feeding and burping of the infant simulator. In order to accurately emulate a feeding, the infant simulator can be equipped with both a feeding-request module and a burping-request module, with the burping-request module requiring actual patting of the infant simulator.
The feeding module can include (i) a system for generating a perceptible feeding-request signal, (ii) a system in communication with the feeding-request signal generating system for arresting the feeding-request signal in response to receipt of a feeding signal, (iii) a device for transmitting the feeding signal to the feeding-request signal arresting system when placed in communicative proximity to the infant simulator and thereby arresting the feeding-request signal.
The burping-request module can include (i) a system for generating a perceptible burping-request signal, (ii) a system for initiating generation of the burping-request signal in communication with both the feeding-request module and the burping-request signal generating system for initiating generation of the burping-request signal after the feeding signal is received by the feeding-request module, and (iii) a system in communication with the burping-request signal generating system for detecting patting of the doll and arresting the burping-request signal when patting is detected.
The infant simulator can further be equipped with a means for individually or separately measuring and recording the duration of each feeding-request episode and each burping-request episode (i.e., the time period between initiation of the perceptible feeding-request signal and the commencement of feeding for a feeding-request episode, and the time period between initiation of the perceptible burping-request signal and the commencement of patting for a burping-request episode.)
Infants will occasionally fuss for one reason or another and, despite every effort by the parent or other care-provider, cannot be comforted. In such situations, the infant tends to continue fussing until the unknown cause of the fussing dissipates of its own accord. In order to accurately emulate the frustration encountered by parents and other care-providers in such situations, the infant simulator can be equipped with a demand module (e.g., a diaper-change module, a rocking module, a feeding module, etc.) and a fussing module, wherein only the demand module is capable of being satisfied.
The demand module can include (i) a system for generating a perceptible demand signal, (ii) a system in communication with the demand signal generating system for arresting the demand signal in response to receipt of a satisfaction signal, and (iii) a device for transmitting the satisfaction signal to the demand signal arresting system when placed in communicative proximity to the infant simulator and thereby arresting the demand signal.
The fussing module can include (i) a system for generating a perceptible fussing signal, (ii) a fussing interval timer in communication with the fussing signal generating system for initiating generation of the fussing signal at intervals; and (iii) a fussing duration timer in communication with the fussing signal generating system for terminating generation of the fussing signal at the end of a fussing period.
Since the fussing module does not include a system capable of arresting the fussing signal, the fussing signal will necessarily continue until the end of the fussing period regardless of the actions of the parent or other care-provider.
The features described below are labeled as ancillary features because they function to enhance performance of an infant simulator exhibiting at least one type of a demand event. For practical purposes, the disclosed ancillary features are operable in combination with any of the demand modules disclosed herein (i.e., diaper-change, rocking, feeding with burp, and fussing with demand event) as well as any other demand module requiring the parent or other care-provider to provide the infant simulator with a satisfaction signal.
As utilized herein, including the claims the phrase xe2x80x9cdemand modulexe2x80x9d references a module which includes at least (i) a means for generating a perceptible demand signal, and (ii) a means in communication with the demand signal generating means for arresting the demand signal in response to receipt of a satisfaction signal. As a general matter, a xe2x80x9cdemand modulexe2x80x9d signals a care-provider that some type of interaction is required between the care-provider and the infant, and arrests the signal when the required interaction is provided.
The responsibility of caring for an infant can engender the contrasting emotions of fulfillment and frustration. A realistic simulation of caring for an infant should include events emulating both the positive and negative aspects of caring for an infant.
The infant simulator can be equipped with a contented condition module which, in combination with a demand module, for providing positive feedback to the person caring for the infant simulator when proper care is provided. The contented module can include (i) a system for generating a perceptible contented signal, and (ii) a system in communication with the demand module and the perceptible contented signal generating system for initiating generation of the contented signal after a satisfaction signal has been received by the demand module.
Infants can provide a variety of perceptible signals to parents and other care-provides requesting that a need be satisfied. While the most common signal is crying, other signals include fidgeting, fussing, gasping, repeated side-to-side shaking of the head, rubbing of the eyes and face, and whining. In addition, infants will usually escalate the signal over time when the need remains unsatisfied. Hence, a realistic simulation of caring for an infant should provide for an escalation in the strength, intensity and/or severity of a demand signal as the demand remains unsatisfied over time.
An infant simulator having a demand module can be further equipped with a system in communication with the demand module for escalating the perceptible demand signal generated by the demand signal generating system as the duration of the demand episode increases.
In order for a student to fully appreciate the responsibility of caring for an infant, and for a teacher to provide meaningful feedback to the student, it is important that the student to whom the infant simulator is assigned tend to the demands of the infant simulator. In other words, it is important that the infant simulator be equipped with some type of system which requires the assigned student to tend to the needs of the infant simulator, or at least be present when the duties are discharged.
For purposes of ensuring that the assigned care-provider is at least present when the demands of the infant simulator are being satisfied as required by the demand module, the infant simulator can be equipped with an identification feature including at least, (i) a system for receiving an identification signal personal to the assigned care-provider, and (ii) a system in communication with the identification-signal receiving system and the demand module effective for preventing arresting of the demand signal until the identification signal is received by the identification-signal receiving system.
Infants have different care requirements. Some infants will sleep for several hours at night, while others will wake almost every hour and require some type of attention. In order to emulate the different care requirements of different infants, the infant simulator can be equipped to permit a teacher or administrator to select between several programs which require different levels of care. These different levels of care can be produced by altering the time interval between events (i.e., increase or decrease the number of events occurring within an assignment period) and/or altering the duration of each event (i.e., increase or decrease the length of each period). The different levels of care can be set to represent the care requirements of an easy, an average and a difficult infant, thereby allowing the teacher or administrator to tailor the simulation to each specific student.